Blue moon
by VanillaHigh
Summary: CH3: Things are heating up in the shrine as Chin does all he can to make Hakkai soften up. Hakkai gets a nasty surprise at dinner time when Chin confesses, And what happens later on the following night?. Chin&Hakkai.
1. Chapter 1

**Isn't Saiyuki the gratest? Well i think it is. Cute characters, good story, cute characters, oh did i mention cute characters?**

**This fanfic hardly has any talking in it. I've started it some time ago and i have decided to finish off the first chapter, and well so here it is :). Please be patient and excuse me if it makes no sense it's the way how i write, but strangly enough not how i talk. Anyway go ahead and read... Enjoy :)**

**Cho Hakkai X Chin Yisou

* * *

Chapter 1**

The night soon dawned over the dusty landscape. No where to run. And no where to hide, the next move was proving difficult.

Time was indeed not on their side. They had to settle the grudge match before day-break. As the wind picked up, so did the tension between them. The fierce warriors stared at each other waiting for the other to attack. As the dust began to settle, they made a move.

The clash proved fierce. Blood splattered the ground as claws of steel ripped through flesh. Groans soon filled the silent night, and screams of the next blood-curdling attack.

Day broke out, and the air was silent. The battle was fought. And only one came out as victor.

Cold grey eye's loomed nearby. They cast a gaze over a body that was lying on the bed in front. The sleeping form twitched. Slightly. The grey eyes widened then narrowed as the owners mouth curled into a twisted smile.

Hours went by until the sleeping form awoke. It took a while for his beautiful green eyes to adjust to the bright lights. He slowly sat up, feeling around his surroundings to get an idea of where he was. He felt cotton sheets covering his body, that he felt so snug under. He realized that he was lying down on a soft bed in what would seem like a inn. He closed his eyes again to shield the bright light and to help adjust better. He then sat up, moving the sheets forward. Raising a hand to his forehead he stared at a fairly long thing camouflaged in with the sheets with only two beady black eyes slowly turning on him. He smiled as he pet a tiny white dragon, who chirped happily back to it's master.

Movement to the left alerted the young male and his dragon. He quickly looked to the left to find a sitting figure of the man whom he recognized as the one he most hated. Chin Yisou. The man's twisted smile sent shivers down the young one's spine. Chin arose, slowly making his way to the bed. The young man tried to prepare himself to fight the evil beast, but his wounds held him back. As Chin got closer, the more agitated the young one got.

Sharp claws touched the young man's brunette hair, in a stroking like motion. The young man's anger started to lift as he looked up to the man. Chin sat down next to him, making sure that he hadn't sat on the dragon's tail. Still smiling he reached for the other's cheek, stroking gently so not to scare him much. Chin's grey eyes locked on to his green, as though putting him under a trance. The young man reacted fast and turned away. Chin knew he didn't want him to feel offended, although that wasn't true, their was no trust.

He leaned towards the saddened male, his smile faded into a frown. He stroked his face which he got a reply of a bloodied nose. Chin was startled by the attack but quickly smiled as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. He knew that the young man would want to hurt him, but even more than a nose bleed. After his nose stopped bleeding, Chin thought of something quick. He pushed the young man down onto the mattress and swung a leg over to prevent him from escaping.

'Hakkai' he whispered.

Chin showed signs that he was getting sexually aroused, one of them was rubbing his groin against the other's. Hakkai moaned a little while trying to force him off. He didn't want to have his life ended in the same way like his lover, Kanan. He could feel anger rushing back, wanting to kill the man who raped, impregnated and killed (technically), her.

Chin fought back by managing to reach for a pair of handcuffs from a bedside table he kept them in. He managed to attach one to Hakkai's hand and to the bed post, as well as the other. Hakkai was left with a mad man on his groin and arms above his head. He closed his eyes and looked away, trying not to think of what the bastard had in mind. Soon enough a move had been made.

Breathing on his neck. Chin planted a kiss. Then more, gradually making his way to the jaw line. He could hear Hakkai's heart beating faster, his breathing heavier, followed by gasps of pleasure. Chin knew he was hitting the right buttons and continued. From the jaw line he brushed his lips to his ear to where he whispered ' Your going to enjoy this'. He moved to the brunette's lips and gently kissed them. He rubbed his body against his, making Hakkai gasp more. Hakkai felt more relaxed from the simple pleasure of butterfly kisses and his sister's killer resting on his body. Chin kissed him more then gradually added his tongue. The two moaned delightfully.

Soon shouting could be heard from afar outside the small room. Hakkai recognised them as his companions. Looking at Chin, he asked to go. Chin's kind face saddened and took off the handcuffs. He watched as Hakkai sat up and put his shoes on. All the time he was doing that, Chin had been sat behind him on the bed with his hands on his chest, kissing his neck again. Hakkai felt uneasy and found the job of putting his shoes on was proving difficult.

Hakkai stood up leaving Chin sat on the bed. Hakkai looked back to find his dragon friend at the foot of the bed. He looked at Chin who was rubbing between his legs. Hakkai sighed and left with the dragon fling after him.

Chin sat there, his saddened face creeping back into an evil twisted one he was famous for. He too took off after a while, to where only he knows what plan he had concocted.

* * *

**Well how did you like it? Bad? well i don't blame you.**

**It would be really nice if you could comment, nice one's please. I can still improve and the proof is in there! I have used big words that i never knew existed! HUZZAH!!! I really need to beef up my chapters, but i'll work on that as well. And on top of that i have textile, art and psychology work to do for college :)**

**Bye bye xXx VanillaHigh**


	2. Chapter 2

Well it's taken a while for me to upload a second chapter. I wasn't too sure if i wanted to do a second chapter but here's the proof.

It's taken me a long while to get motivated so thank you for everyone who read the story. I have graffted like hell on this chapter all because i have read a book. So the first few paragraphs may be a little different. R+R please :)

* * *

-1**Chapter 2**

The next few days were tough for Hakkai. He was silent most of the time just listening to the usual arguments between Gojyo and Goku, then followed by Sanzo threatening to blow their brains out and leave them for the dead. No one seemed to have noticed how quiet he had become. They stopped for a while near a river. The dragon, Jeep transformed into his dragon self and took a drink from the river, while Gojyo pushed Goku in. Sanzo and Hakkai stood nearby watching them.

Sanzo glanced at Hakkai. " You seem awfully quiet" he replied. Hakkai ignored him.

" Hakkai!"

Sanzo tapped on Hakkai's head. Hakkai came out of his daze. " Oh sorry, I don't know what came over me". They walked to the main pathway they were driving on. Jeep transformed into a Jeep again and they drove off.

Hours later they neared village. The bright lights made it easy for them to spot in the night. " Finally we can eat!" beamed Goku. " Monkey better shut up before I knock his teeth out!" growled Gojyo. " And there will be two less mouths to feed if both of you don't shut up!" snapped Sanzo. "Hang o…". Hakkai slammed on the brakes before Goku could finish.

The four of them stared out on the road in front where there was a gang of pointy eared men, know as Youkai. They bared their teeth at their catch. It took a while for them to shake off the suddenness and realise what had happened. As pissed off as he was, Sanzo rose off his seat and cast a death glare to the Youkai. " I have been hearing these two bastards arguing, and I really feel like I need to let off my anger on you!". And with that Sanzo raised his gun and shot the Youkai. He then turned on to the two in the back. Gojyo and Goku moved to the back trying to cover themselves. " And you two!. I don't want to hear another word from you unless it's 'Sanzo I'm dead'!". He got back in the jeep, putting his gun away. Hakkai looked at him for a moment before continuing to their destination.

Hakkai lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Thinking back to the day when he awoke in an inn with that psycho killer, Chin Yisou. His twisted yet welcoming smile ran through his head lead him to the last glance at him with his hand between his legs made Hakkai flush. Why was he thinking of the man?, could it be that he was falling in love, or the fact that he could be in some sort of a trance that Chin put him in?. As the night reached it's half way point Hakkai soon fell asleep.

He dreamt of that day, although it seemed to be in a house. The bed he was laying on was soft and comfy, drapes down the sides gave it a more of a secure feeling. He wasn't aware that they was someone else in the room. A shadow stirred to the left, movement to the right. Hakkai was enjoying the comfort of the bed to realise someone was walking towards him. He stared at a naked body, oh what a fine body it was. He looked higher to see the face of such beauty. " Chin" he whispered in a hush voice. Hakkai felt another hot flush and a weird sensation down south. Chin bent down slowly and crawled on the bed. One sharp clawed hand after another up the bed until he came face to face with Hakkai. Hakkai was at breaking point, the sensation down south was going through the roof, or rather his trousers. Chin moved a hand to the others crotch and ripped his trousers apart. Hakkai's heart raced as Chin began to touch his manhood. The mixed feeling ran frantically through his body that he had to wake up. He had to!

Hakkai opened his eye's almost immediately and shot up in a cold yet hot flushed sweat. He looked around the room to see where he was. He saw sleeping forms in beds, thank god he didn't wake them, but that wasn't his only problem. The really big problem was that, he was extremely uncomfortable and wet in the same place his dream Chin had touched. Hakkai carefully left for the bathroom, not to wake the other's. Once in he closed the door and turned on the light. He started by undoing his button, then pulling down his zip, and slowly pulling down his trousers and boxers.

His manhood was really hard and sticking out really far. Whitish sticky stuff ran down from the tip. Feeling embarrassed even though he wasn't being watched he got some toilet tissue and wiped it away. Each time he did a little more would come out. He could see it now, if Gojyo knew he wouldn't hear the end of it, ' Hakkai you dirty bastard!", " I knew you were hiding something, so who's the lucky lady?", " As if you got a hard-on during a dream". The smart-assed comments would keep coming. One thing was for sure, he had a crush on Chin. But he didn't want to admit it.

He returned to the bedroom, looking down to see how his manhood was doing. Getting back into bed, he slept. The dream didn't come back but Hakkai was starting to worry a bit.

The next time he woke up was to the sound of arguing. Gojyo and Goku were at each other's throat like a married couple, Jeep was sleeping at the foot of Hakkai's bed and Sanzo was ready to kill. Hakkai stirred a little making small groaning noises as though he was waking up from a really good dream. Gojyo and Goku's arguing came slowly to a halt as they watched Hakkai rise from the bed. Goku pushed the redhead, Gojyo behind him to get to Hakkai. " Hey are you alright?" he asked. Hakkai stared at his bed sheets before realising that someone was talking to him. " Hakkai?" He felt a nudge in his left side and looked to see who had done it. Goku stared at him in a ' Man your slow' way. " I said are you alright?" he asked again. Hakkai finally replied with a sad and lonely nod.

Sanzo noticed this and thought he'd confront him when the two nimrods were elsewhere, annoying someone else. Later that morning after breakfast, sure enough Gojyo and Goku left the inn together leaving Sanzo and Hakkai alone.

" Hakkai I want to talk to you". He said. Stunned Hakkai nodded and followed Sanzo to their room. The door closed behind them. Sanzo lit up a cigarette and took a puff, then looked at Hakkai. " I know that something is bothering you". He said. Hakkai looked at him in surprise. " No, no nothing is wrong" Hakkai replied with a quiver. Sanzo knew there was and wasn't going to let Hakkai get away with it. A few moments passed since either spoke. Hakkai was starting to get a little nervous and Sanzo was getting a little impatient. "I am not letting you leave until you tell me what is going on". Sanzo said, raising his voice a little.

Hakkai knew he had to say something. Was he to tell the truth and have Sanzo think he's mad, or does he tell a cold lie and regret it. He had to think fast, Sanzo wasn't taking his eyes off him, those beautiful purple eyes. That sounded perverted, something that Chin Yisou would of said to him in his dream. Yes that as it, it's a dream, he'll wake up in a few seconds and everything will be back to normal. Gojyo and Goku will be arguing and Sanzo will be pissed off as usual. Seconds passed and sure enough he heard the all too familiar sound of arguing. Sanzo didn't flinch as though he knew this was going to happen. Hakkai sighed in relief. He didn't have to tell the truth or a lie.

They left the inn an hour later. Hakkai seemed calmer and less stiff after the awkward talk with Sanzo. They stopped after a while. When they left Jeep and walked amongst the trees to do their business. Hakkai felt kind of strange. He stopped beside a tree and undone his trousers. He looked up the tree to it's many branches hidden in a sea of green, and he relieved himself. Zipping up, he turned to head back to the others. Something wasn't right. He should have been back by now. Every step he took was like walking deeper into the forest.

What the hell is going on? Where's the road? Where's Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo? Where was Jeep?. Panicking he began t run deeper and deeper into this never-ending forest, the feeling of intensity mixed with fear. Every tree he passed was no different from the last. He finally stopped to catch his breath. He looked around to see where he could go next, but, everywhere he looked was the same. Oh God what is happening?. This was too weird, he had go get out of this nightmare, for the love of god!

The tree's began to bend and move, running circles around him. Birds in the sky flew around in a tornado form, hurdling towards where he was standing. He tried to scream but no sound came out. He was trapped in his own insanity. " I WANT OUT!" Blackness…

" Ai"

" Kai"

" Hakkai"

" Wake up"

A soft voice hummed in his ear. He went to move, but he felt paralyzed. His head was swimming with thoughts he couldn't make sense of.

" Sanzo?"

" Gojyo?"

" Goku?"

Not a word came out. ' Dream, dream, dream. I must be dreaming…' he thought. He slowly opened his eyes expecting to see Goku's face in his. Nothing. A white ceiling was all he saw. A click was heard from somewhere, a creaking of a door and a soft close that was hardly noticeable. Hakkai lift up his arm, it felt heavy as though he were lazy. He eventually raised it in the air. A few scratches but nothing to weigh it down with. Could of fooled him. He moved a leg, felt the same as the arm but nothing was attached to it.

What happened? Where was he?

" Sanzo?" he asked. No reply.

Hakkai's challenge now was to sit up. He wriggled a little to get his joints to wake up and hoisted himself in one move. A flash of colours before his eyes and a sudden rush of blood to his head, the room was spinning before his eyes. It took a while for his eyes to focus. " Hello?" he spoke, still no answer. The room was too small to hide three people, where were they and where was Jeep?.

Hakkai felt a cold shiver down his spine. It was rather hard to be honest. Hang on, how is a shiver suppose to feel like that? He turned around quickly to meet with smug and deadly grey eyes. " You," Hakkai whispered. " Where am I? What do you want with me?". the grey eyes relaxed and looked a little hurt. " I want you Hakkai, to hold you, to feel you". His voice sounded desperate. " No. You killed my sister, now you want to love me?" Hakkai replied, starting to get upset.

" Hakkai. The past is the past. This is now. And right now, I want you," Chin said back, leaning in closer to kiss his beloved. Hakkai resisted and pushed him away. " I love you. Can't you understand that?" Chin asked panting a little. " How dare you say you love me! You don't know the meaning of the word!" yelled Hakkai. Chin looked a little surprised. Hakkai yelling? Now he's seen it all. Hakkai's face filled up with rage. Chin Yisou had kidnapped him, to tell him " I love you". this is the biggest joke ever.

" You hungry?" Chin asked getting of the bed. Hakkai said nothing and watched him as he walked to a table with food on. He came back with a plate of food. Chin held it out for Hakkai who turned it away. It was probably full of poison. " You don't want to eat? Your choice, you eat or you starve" he smiled. Hakkai laughed a little. " As if I'd want to eat, it's probably been sabotaged". Chin was surprised at the comment. " As you wish". he smirked.

Hakkai finally got out of bed. He stretched and looked around the room. The food was still on the table where Chin had left it. Thank god he was gone. He hesitated a little but his hunger got the better of him. He took a little bit out of a rice ball. Soon the plate of food had gone. Hakkai felt greedy, having to eat like that. He was as bad as Goku. Then he walked to the window beside the bed. When he gazed out he saw many cherry blossoms surrounding a small hot spring. Winding path ways with flowers on the side disappearing out of view. Birds flew from post to post on a small fence nearby. " It's so beautiful. It's like a dream". He said to himself.

Excited he turned for the bedroom door. Pushing down on the handle, he opened it. The hallway was so shiny, the laminate wooden floors shone as the sun rays spilt out of the windows, the walls gleamed where the sun had hit them. Hakkai slowly walked down the hallway, looking out of the windows overlooking small lake in the distance. It started to seem like heaven. It was so peaceful. He soon came to the end of the hallway. He turned to a door to his right. He opened it and walked in.

* * *

Sounds like a nice place...

Chin has something up his sleeve but Hakkai can't put a finger on it. Only time will tell.

Want chapter 3? Then tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Well it has been a hell of a long time since i have done anything to this story. I have had half of this chapter on paper, and typed it up and it has been like that since last year. So then after a few months i decide to do some more because i was in a typing mood. I know it won't make much sense and some of you may be able to tell who my inspiration is to write like this... Stephen King. The way how he tells his stories ( i only have one: The girl who loved Tom Gordan) and even though i really can't understand a word of it sometimes, i do feel the passion and the anxiety when typing it in my own way kind of.

So yeah this chapter, a lot of things happen, even an unexpected surprise O.o...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

That evening Hakkai finished exploring this shrine in the middle of nowhere. And above all he hadn't seen Chin. As the sun went down, Hakkai felt hungry again. He remembered seeing a dining room, but how to find it. He looked behind a few sliding doors before he found it. Sure enough he was welcomed by a beautiful spread of delicious food. He circled the table, looking at the different dishes. Fried fish, rice balls, sushi, Ramen and a fresh roast duck centred in the middle of the table.

A door opened behind him. Before he could see who it was he was greeted by a familiar face. " Drink?". " Yes please" said Hakkai on his guard, ready to attack if he felt threatened. Chin poured him a glass of wine and retreated to the other end of the table, Hakkai watched him closely. What was he going to do?. He was at the opposite end of the table. At least he had time to defend himself if he attacked. " Please eat Hakkai" Chin smiled. It took a while for Hakkai to touch anything. Placing some of the various food on his plate, he tucked in. Hakkai gave an indication that he liked what he ate. Nothing was said for a while before Hakkai realised where he was and who he was sitting with.

Chin swallowed. " I thought you would of known by now". Hakkai looked at him puzzled. Chin shoot his head. " I brought you here so I can have you to myself, so I can have you always,". Hakkai's expression changed instantly. " You see Hakkai your not leaving until I get what I want". Chin went back to eating. Hakkai was in it deep now. He was never going to leave this place. What was Chin planning to do to him?. That night Hakkai returned to his room. The conversation roamed around in his head. What is he was never going to leave? What id his fate was going to be here with Chin making, love? With that thought in his head, Hakkai had trouble settling own in case Chin were to barge in and rape him.

As it got late, Hakkai gave up on the 'Chin watch' and soon fell asleep. A silent wind blew past the window as to not wake him up. Minutes later a shadow appeared outside the window. It loomed nearer and nearer to get a glimpse of the sleeping man. The shadow's breath on the outside steamed the glass to give more of an eerie effect, but what was the use?. It wasn't going to scare Hakkai, he was asleep and there was no one else around. The shadow soon left, satisfied of what he saw. Hakkai, still unaware of it's presence, turned over in his sleep.

The following morning, Hakkai took an early morning dip in the hot spring. He may of well use it. When was the next time he was going to be surrounded by cherry blossoms in a hot spring?. He lay with his back against the rocks with his eyes closed. He took the time to forget everything that has happened and channelled all his energy on himself. He was in the middle of God knows where, in a beautiful shrine, not shared with a mad man, he would never leave. He was really relaxed to even notice that he was being watched. Chin's eyes locked on to Hakkai's body from a top window sill watching the young male.

" How little do you know that I have something big planned, that you would never want to leave me" he cackled.

Chin got down from the window sill and headed out the door. He made his way out on to the patio with a tray in hand with a drink on it. He made his way to Hakkai. Hakkai suddenly picked up movement and turned around to see a pair of legs. He looked up to see the body it was attached to. " May I help you?" he sighed. Chin knelt down and held the tray in front of him. " Drink?" he asked. Hakkai thought for a bit. " If I take it would you leave me to rest?" he asked. Chin nodded. " Certainly". Hakkai slowly removed the drink from the tray and waited for him to leave before turning his back.

Sometime later Hakkai emerged from the hot spring. Wrapping a towel around his waist and picking up the empty glass, he walked into the shrine. He made his way to his room, which he knew the way to now, after dropping off the glass in the kitchen. He entered the room where he was greeted by him. " Why are you here?" he asked in an angered way. Chin smiled at him as a reply. Hakkai made for the door but Chin was quicker on his feet and grabbed Hakkai's arm. " Let go please" pleaded Hakkai. Chin didn't listen. He pulled Hakkai hard towards him. Hakkai fell into Chin's arms rather viciously. Hakkai could hear his heavy breathing and strange 'huffing' noises which only meant one thing. Chin was ready.

A huge thud and creaking of the bed as Chin tossed Hakkai on it and then jumped on immediately afterwards before Hakkai had chance to escape. Chin grabbed his arms and raised them above his head. And like in the inn after their fight, Chin handcuffed his wrists to the bed posts. Oh no what did he have in mind now? It's like the inn and the dream mixed together. Chin smiled evilly. " I promise that I won't hurt you. Relax then it won't hurt as much". Hakkai chose not to listen, instead he tried to throw Chin off but it was proving difficult. Clawed hands reached for the towel. The towel was slowly removed, showing a fully grown penis. It wasn't long before Hakkai got hard, and Chin had only removed the towel. Chin got a little annoyed, he wanted to give his manhood a little oral attention to get him hard, but either way it's what he wanted.

Hakkai began huffing as Chin ran his hands up his heaving chest, over his hardened nipples and gasping himself. His hands gradually slipping back down to his crotch. His lips touched the other's manhood, he shuddered as though he had been waiting his whole life for this moment. The feel, the texture, oh it was all too good. He slipped out his tongue that was dripping with saliva and ran the wet tip from the testes to the tip. A great wave of pleasure hit him all over as though making him forget all the pain he had suffered because of this man.

" How are you feeling Hakkai?" Chin whispered, lifting his head from Hakkai's manhood.

Hakkai returned a reply with a 'uh'. Now what was happening? A great sensation took over the pleasure he was enjoying. Chin knew it was only a matter of time before Hakkai was going to spew. Chin watched as he saw the first of it come out. Soon sticky fluid was dripping from the tip right down to the testes. Chin waited no longer and licked the sperm filled fluid before it made too much of a sticky mess.

Hakkai lay there, unable to wipe the mess himself and getting great pleasure at the same time. After a while Chin rose from the bottom and released him. Some time had passed, before Chin left the room.

Unsure if he was raped or sexually pleasured, Hakkai lay there on the bed in a confused daze. It didn't feel like a rape. He actually enjoyed it. Hang on what am I thinking? For all I care he probably did rape me! Silence swept through the shrine followed by an eerie chirping of a cricket nearby. He wondered if this is what he was going to do for the rest of his life. Staying here, making love to a man?. And with that thought in mind, he slowly made his way to the bathroom to clean up before going to bed.

A few days had passed since the sexual encounter. Hakkai was beginning to feel lonely. He missed Sanzo and co. But then he would have to leave this sanctuary, that Chin had made his. Thoughts roamed around in his mind, like a little angel and devil on his shoulder telling him to stay or leave. He didn't know what to do. He had sex with the man who destroyed his life, violated his very soul and tried to kill him as well as revenge. This was all beginning to become too much. Come to think of it, where did Chin go? Since the sex, he had just vanished. Maybe he should leave now while he's away. Less chance to get caught.

Lunch time came soon after, and Hakkai scanned the shrine grounds for a sign of him. Seeing that the coast was clear, he made a break for it. Hakkai slipped out of the side where he could easily jump into the forest. He ran past tree's that looked similar in shape, size and colour.

He ran for hours until he came to a road. He had no idea where it lead or what was at the end of it. He leaned against a tree to catch his breath. 'Why hasn't he come after me?' he thought. It was true, Chin hadn't followed him. Something was defiantly up. Could he have gone ahead to wherever Sanzo was and killed his comrades? No I can't think of that now, I need to get out of here and fast. The sun was on it's way to the West. Perfect, follow the sunset and that's where Sanzo will be. He walked down the road following the orange hazed sun.

It got dark by the time Hakkai saw any sign of a town. He was tired, hungry and in need of care. One thing that he hadn't counted on was that Sanzo would be mega pissed off at him for disappearing, and leaving him with the two most biggest imbeciles ever. Who would of thought that it would of come down to this. Being kidnapped and sexed by a maniac… Sexed? Hold on that's not right, he had sex… yet he was raped… something isn't right, oh god. Hakkai's feelings came back of that night. The excitement of someone touching his body, so naked and stimulating. The rush of adrenalin was too much that he had to release himself everywhere and make a half-assed impression. Next time he was going to ask Gojyo how he does it. Was he even a virgin?

That's it I have gone mad…

Hakkai pressed on until he was in a clear view of the town. Happy he managed to find an inn with a room. He lay there on his bed looking at the ceiling. It wasn't the nicest of all places but it will o for the night. The shrine was so much more beautiful, so tranquil and pure. He tried to repress the memory so hard he got a headache. Hakkai decided to leave to get something to eat. He found his way to a nearby restaurant that was so much better than eating at the inn. It was nicely decorated and the waiters were nice. He sat there looking around. People… company, they keep us company, but I'd rather dine alone with no people but…. Damn it not again. The shrine was now taking over him. A restaurant? There was nothing wrong with the inn. He felt sick and left.

He stammered over to the inn again to shake the memories out his head. He was going crazy over something that should of never happened. 'I love you'. Were the only words that came to his mind. Why would Chin love him? He had no love to give, he was just a ruthless bastard who didn't give a damn about his sister. Damn now he's got me swearing, in my mind.

Hours later he was disturbed in his sleep. He could make out some ruckus coming from outside. Trying to ignore it he heard a bone shattering bang. Hakkai shot up and turned his head quickly towards the window. He finally took the energy to think what was going on and went to have a look. It was fairly dark outside so see and visible details. Shaking his head he left his room. Running down the hallway and down the stairs, he came out of the front door. There he could see more clearly that a fight was going on in front of the inn. "Persistent bastards!"

Could it be?. Well there was only one person who he could relate to who spoke foul language in that manner. Gojyo. At that instant he recognised some figures as being youkai's. Sure of who are fighting the Youkai's were his comrades, Hakkai jumped in to help. Summoning his chi power, he blasted away a Youkai who was heading straight for one of his comrades. After a few minutes, the Youkai were dead. Hakkai held onto his knee's to catch his breath when someone came over. "Hakkai!". Hakkai looked to the person who was speaking to him. "Hello Goku" he said with a week smile. " Hakkai where the hell have ya been? You just vanished" he yelled with excitement.

Hakkai stood up and looked for who should be a pretty pissed off Sanzo. And sure as hell there was. Sanzo stood just a few yards, staring at him with his dangerous purple eyes. Heart stopping, Hakkai swallowed and went over. " I'm sorry Sanzo… I don't know where to begin to explain" he started. Sanzo looked away before walking to the inn. " No need" he said. Hakkai stared after him in a confused daze. He was sure Sanzo would of flared up, but he just said, 'no need'. Did he know something?. Urh this is making my brain hurt. Hakkai headed back in along side Goku and Gojyo who didn't say a word.

When he entered the room that Sanzo was staying in he was greeted by a wriggling white thing that seemed to be mad. " Hey, hey, hey. Hakuryuu stop it". The little dragon soon flew to a nicely made bed and chirped. Hakkai put his head in his hand as he reached for a chair. " It's really weird. It's like I have been away for years." He said. Sanzo stood there staring at him with a cigarette in his mouth. He took one puff before he answered. " You have been gone a while. Just where have you been?". Hakkai took a breath before telling him everything. Running through the forest, finding himself in a shrine, Chin being there, stalking him, the caring, then came the embarrassing bit that Hakkai went red over, the sex.

As he finished he looked up to see a weird expression on Sanzo's face, before it went back to normal. For the rest of the night no more was said about Hakkai's disappearance. Hakkai just hoped that Chin wasn't going to hunt him down and take him back.

* * *

So much in a short space of time. I really can't say when the next chapter will be up, so you will have to be patiant. 


End file.
